


Dancing.

by Inory12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender!Hanzo, Biker!Gabe, Biker!Jesse, But an acceptance, English is not my native language, Hanzo daring, M/M, Many Rejections, Rivalry, biker!AU, biker!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: […] Jack shuddered, dammit, he can not dance at all. […]





	Dancing.

Jack had entered that life under the influence of his friends, otherwise he would not even be there, but he would not have met the most handsome man in that bar. There was always a stop there to stock up and it was not the motorcycles but their vices for old Whiskey. Jesse always asked for them - especially a Jack Daniels - never varied except Hanzo - The bartender - Indicated a rum.

Gabriel always went where Hanzo, sometimes took rum, sometimes Sakê - Just to enchant him - but always at the recommendation of the handsome Bartender. Jack did not have any preferences or Hanzo’s recommendations, he varied from drinks, but rarely drank, the group needed someone sober.

Every Thursday had a “dance” in the bar, the bikers picked up who wanted to dance. Jesse had invited Hanzo several times, but was always refused, the same for Gabriel. Jack never liked to dance, he always thought he had no rhythm at all, his only specialty was on the bike and the guns - when it was necessary to use them - but that day would be different.

Jack looked at the handsome Barman “Cognac.”

Hanzo looked at him.

The blonde smiled cheekily. “Surprise me, boy.”

Hanzo smiled sharply and turned to the shelf, looked at the shelves and picked up a bottle with a winning syllable. You put the red liquid in a cup and it took until Jack “Hennessy, old.”

Morrison took the glass, saluted it, and swallowed it all at once, feeling the liquid drain down the esophagus.

“You almost never drink Jack” Hanzo commented “What will you have today?”

Jack leaned back against the counter. “Just taking courage to ask you a question.” Jack noticed Hanzo’s curious gaze _Too beautiful to be true_ , “What do you want to dance with me?”

Hanzo paused for a moment and leaned against the counter, a few centimeters from Jack. “Let me think …” Jack noticed the lip bite that Hanzo had made and it made him a little excited to know what it was, even if it turned out Seriously. “Maybe a kiss.”

Jack saw Hanzo’s cheeks turn red, he was embarrassed, even though he looked calm. The brunette glanced quickly at Jack’s lips and the blonde did the same, Hanzo’s mouth seemed drier than normal, and then he felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. They were not desperate, much less deepening, just enjoying each other’s mouth when Hanzo put his hand on Jack’s hand that was at the back of his neck and so deepening a little. They separated for lack of air, Jack listening to Hanzo’s sighs as if it were the best symphony he had ever heard and watching him carefully, without missing a detail of his swollen mouth. Hanzo stepped behind the counter and stood by Jack’s side.

“Let’s go?”

Jack shuddered, dammit, he does not know how to dance, but he would take the chance that maybe he could get that kiss, that wonderful mouth.


End file.
